Holiday Treats
by Rangerhunters
Summary: Just for fun: R&S tidbit, written by Marilyn
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Treats**

Please…let…me…catch…this…fool. The thought huffed out of my mind as I ran through puddles of slush and jumped over patches of ice. How in the hell could your thoughts be out of shape?

I was chasing Neilson Marconi, another distinguished FTA, and he seemed to be as challenged as I was in this chase. Maybe all those times my mother had crossed herself and lit all those candles were paying off. Or maybe it was because of all those mornings Ranger drug my ass out of bed to run a few miles.

"Damn it Marconi, it's a simple rubber check offense." I managed to leap over a frozen bag of trash as I rounded the corner onto Hamilton Street. "We're talking about one hour at the most to reschedule." I hadn't noticed Marconi wearing a watch so how would he know I was lying. Besides, I had promised Lula I'd meet her as soon as I was finished to go shopping with her. She wanted to buy something hot to wear for her and Tank's six-month anniversary.

"It's my third offense; you know what they're going to do to me?" He pleaded to me over his shoulder.

True, it was his third offense and if I brought him in, I'd make enough money to finish up my Christmas shopping. My left food hit a lump of frozen snow and I fell to my knees.

"Shit, that hurt." Well, there goes Ranger's gift. All he wanted for Christmas was me naked wearing 4 inch heels and a bow. Somehow, I didn't think two blue knees would add to the festiveness of the gift.

Painfully, I scrambled back up and began slip sliding after Marconi. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get a steady rhythm to my feet. My heavy coat and frozen extremities robbed me of what little natural coordination I had.

Marconi and I rounded the block, Hamilton Street stretched out in all its holiday finest. I truly hated the weeks between Halloween and Christmas. One minute kids were at your door screaming "Trick or Treat" and the next thing you knew, kids were at your door singing Silver Bells.

I was gaining on Marconi when I saw his arms start to flail about wildly as he tried to maintain his balance, "Holy shit!" He screamed as his feet went out from under him, landing solidly on his back, knocking the air out of him with a loud whoosh.

My feet hit the same patch of smooth ice, but I managed to stay upright and slid right into him. I rolled him over and cuffed him before he had a chance to start breathing again.

I dropped Marconi off at the police station, congratulated Eddie on his promotion and made all the appropriate _wows_ and _omigods_ over his new badge as if it were a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes.

Lula and I pulled into the back parking lot at Vinnie's at the same time. I hopped out of my car and into hers. "I love a woman who knows the importance of shopping," she smiled.

"So any ideas on what you want to look for?"

"I want something so hot his hands will get burnt when he touches me."

"Okay." I was beginning to think that maybe I was too tired for this level of shopping.

At the first traffic light, Lula took a left. "Where are you going? The mall's that way."

"Girl, we aren't going to the mall, nothing there hot enough." Lula took a right and started hunting for a parking place. "Pleasure Treasures is under new management and they're having a grand opening sale. This time, the store's carrying a whole line of fantasy lingerie."

"Oh nooo," I shook my head. "I am not going back into that store. Nope, no way." I shuddered at the memory of our last couple of visits to the store and the interesting purchases I had unwillingly taken home.

"Come on girlfriend, I promise you won't have to buy anything this time and look on the bright side; probably with the new management, nobody will be pointing a gun at us!"

Lula had an armload of fantasy lingerie and was heading for the dressing room. "You want to come in with me? Help me pick out the right one?"

Just the thought of seeing Lula in one of those skimpy pieces, each covered with sequins and tassels, caused my eye to start twitching and all knowledge of the English language to flee from my head. All I could do was shake my head no.

"Well, just look around then," Lula disappeared into the dressing room.

I thought about waiting in the car, but Lula had the keys and I didn't want to risk a glimpse of her in whatever stage of trying on she might be in. Plus, it was cold outside and my feet were just starting to feel warm again.

The front door chimed as three more women came into the store, bringing the total number of customers to ten. Business was already looking up compared to the last time I'd been here.

Standing around with my hands in my pockets started to feel more perverted than actually looking around. I started walking and looking at the different displays, staying far away from the XXX section. I stopped to look at a pyramid built out of jars of _Sex Icing_. In the center was an open jar of the chocolate variety with small spoons for sampling. Hmm, now this might be fun.

I picked up the open jar and held it to my nose. Wow, this smelled wonderful. My mouth started to water. Oh, what the hell. Chocolate was healthy for you, right? Probably made bruises heal faster and my knees were going to look like two grapes tomorrow. I took one of the small spoons and scooped up a small taste. Whoa, was this good! Not wanting to double-dip, I picked up another spoon and dug down into the jar for another taste. I closed my eyes in delight as the chocolate melted on my tongue, leaving the smooth flavor of coco in my mouth. A shiver went through my body as I wondered how much better this would taste licking it off Ranger's tight body.

"That's one of our best selling items." My eyes flew open. Standing next to me was a well-dressed woman with a Pleasure Treasures nametag. "Would you like me to ring one up for you?"

"Uhm," Embarrassed, I put the sample jar back down on the table.

The woman smiled and pointed to the lower right corner of her mouth, the universal sign that you had something on your face. Even more embarrassed now, I ran my tongue over my bottom lip.

"Got it," she laughed quietly. "One or two jars?"

"Just one, unless you have something in a sugar and fat free variety," I asked jokingly.

"Strawberry okay?" My mouth dropped open and she laughed again. "I understand that it goes well with whipped cream."

Oh boy.

All the way home and even during the elevator ride up to the seventh floor, I tried to decide if I should hide the Pleasure Treasures bag or not. The last time I brought a bag home from there, Ranger teased me about it for days.

I closed the apartment door and set the bag on the floor while I took my coat off. I felt the familiar warmth of his body as he came up behind me, his arms pulling me into his front.

"Evening Babe." He whispered as he placed a kiss on the side of my neck.

I turned in his arms and hugged him around the waist. "Nice greeting to come home to."

He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me until I could no longer breathe. "Babe, you taste like chocolate." He flashed me one his beautiful smiles. "What's in the bag?" He bent down to pick it up before I could turn around.

He looked inside and then his smile doubled in size. "You giving up donuts?" He asked as he pulled out one of the jars. I felt my face grow warm and I lowered my eyes.

Ranger pulled me into his chest and softly kissed the tip of my nose, "Too bad you forgot the whipped cream."

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiday Treats **

**Part Two**

Ranger stretched his naked body, every tight, well-formed, rock hard muscle to its ultimate length, his skin tone enhanced by the small recessed lights in the ceiling, as if the room were filled with hundreds of flickering candles. I breathed deep, drawing in the faint, intoxicating sent of Bvlgari.

I was nervous and he knew it. Nervous, yes. Shy, yes. Not up to following through, oh hell, no.

I swirled my fingertip over the top of the thick dark chocolate, generously covering it as if it were a paintbrush. The wonderful, rich smell made my eyes close. I wanted to shove my chocolate covered finger into my mouth instead of painting the square sections of his abs. How weak am I?

"Babe?" His soft chuckle brought my eyes open and one of my eyebrows lifted up.

"Ready?" I asked as I wiggled closer to him.

"Ready."

I placed my index finger on the highest section of his abdomen. Slowly, I carefully painted the mesa of the muscle with chocolate. I glanced up at his face. His hands were folded behind his head, lifting his head just enough so he could watch. The position also caused his stomach muscles to contract, defining the muscles even more. He looked relaxed and a small smile tipped the corners of his mouth. I replenished the chocolate on my finger and continued on to the next muscular square. There were eight in all; the last two were smaller and close to his groin. I diligently covered each sculpted muscle, making sure to cover only the top of each one. The hardest part was keeping my tongue in my mouth.

"Done, Babe?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

Oh, he was so smug. I'd felt the little quivers in his stomach the lower I painted.

"Almost."

Let's see how you handle this, big guy. As I painted the final stroke of chocolate on the last small square, I let my finger slip into his navel then continued to drag a trail of chocolate along the fine line of dark hair, all the way down.

"Oops," I glanced up at his face and smiled. "Guess I'll have to clean that up." I lowered my head and used my tongue in slow, wide licks to clean up my mistake.

Ranger groaned. His head fell back and his hips dipped down into the mattress.

Well, well… this was interesting!

I repeated the enjoyable experience just to make sure I hadn't missed anything. This time, Ranger wadded handfuls of the sheets and mumbled a tight stream of Spanish.

Oh, this was fun.

"Okay, finished with the first part, ready for part two?"

I watched as the muscles in Ranger's stomach relaxed slightly. "I'm all yours, Babe."

It was my turn to stop breathing. His voice was playful, but I knew his words were serious. He had pledged his love to me and I to him. No going back.

I used two fingers to scoop up the luscious chocolate this time. Again, I fought to keep my fingers out of my mouth; instead I began spreading the chocolate over the entire length of his semi-erect 'package'. A _gotcha_ smile etched across my face as his length, resting in my hand, hardened.

"Keep that _**up**_ and I'm going to need another jar of this stuff."

I deep rumble of laughter shook his chest and the wonderful part of him I held in my hand started dancing up and down.

"Gonna have to hold that big boy still so I can finish," I laughed.

His hands were strangling the sheets again, the muscles in his jaw tight.

"Almost done," I cooed. "Just this last portion." I gently placed his balls in the palm of my hand. I felt his body shudder. "I promise to be gentle."

His answer was a low primal groan.

I painted the lovely pair with unsteady fingers. God, he was beautiful and he was all mine.

I sat back on my heels and admired my work. "Patience, there are some things one shouldn't rush."

Ranger answered with a small movement of his head. I took it as a cry to hurry the fuck up.

I quickly dipped my finger down into the chocolate and traced around his hard nipples.

An impatient hiss blew from between his lips. "Babe."

"Last place," I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed his mouth. "Love you."

"Love you, Babe."

I sealed his lips with the last remaining scoop of chocolate, "All done." I gazed at my human canvas as decadent fantasies raced through my mind.

"bmmb"

"Oh, sorry. Arms up and roll to your right slowly."

He rolled and kept his body still. I pressed down on him from the back then lifted my hands off and he rolled over onto his back. "How's it look?"

My mouth couldn't form the words to answer his question. All I could do was stare at the perfect chocolate print of his body. Desire tightened every part of my body as I gazed at the prints on the sheet and then up at my human stencil. His eyes matched the dark chocolate smears on his body.

Ranger lowered his legs off the bed and stood gracefully, "Nice."

I dropped the empty jar onto the floor. "Absolutely perfect," I whispered. I rose up on my knees and walked across the bed, careful not to touch our masterpiece. I stopped directly in front him. "Looks like you could use some help getting cleaned up." My tongue instantly volunteered for the job.

_One hour later…_

Ranger tapped the outside of my hip and I skooched my butt in the direction of his tap. I watched as he did a visual measurement of how close my 'prints' would be to his.

"Ready?"

I turned my head to look at him and nodded. He was kneeling next to me on the bed, his hair still damp from the quick shower he'd taken to wash off the last few bits of chocolate.

Truthfully, I would have happily completed the job, but he was afraid it would take me two days to come down from the sugar-high. The strawberry mixture was a totally different texture than the chocolate. The chocolate was thicker, almost like regular icing. The strawberry was more like jam, without the seeds of course and not as sticky.

"Same rules, Babe. Hold still and no hands."

I took a deep breath, "Ok." I was back to being nervous and shy again.

Ranger's eyes focused on my mouth before slowly traveling down my body. The intensity of his gaze caused an unstoppable, whole-body shiver in me.

His left hand encircled my ankle, "No moving, Babe."

He released my ankle and began feathering his bare fingers up the outside of my legs, over my hips dipping in at the curve of my waist. I forced myself to remain still as his hands slowly reversed their path.

I heard the lid unscrew from the jar of fat-free, sugar-free, strawberry sex icing and I panicked. Where would he start? I didn't have tight little squares of muscles for abs! My stomach was flat, nothing special.

"Relax, Babe I love every part of your beautiful body," The soft, low tone of his voice was relaxing, almost hypnotic. I watched as he dipped his finger into the jar. A smile, 400 watts bright, lit up his face. "Now it's my turn to play." _Gulp!_

Ranger started at my left shoulder, tracing his finger all the way across my collarbone, ending at the hollow space at the base of my neck. When he finished repeating the same on the right, he bent his head and brushed a kiss over the space.

"You like, Babe?"

"Mmm," I hummed my contentment and nodded. I couldn't remember why I had been nervous or shy, this was wonderful. I could almost go to _YEOW!_ My eyes flew open and my head shot up off the pillow. Ranger had nipped one of my nipples with his teeth.

"No sleeping during playtime."

Possessively, he pulled my breast deep into his mouth, teasing my nipple with his tongue until I screamed, my back arched and my hands sought purchase in the silkiness of his long hair. He removed my hands from his hair and anchored them with a gentle squeeze around the narrow bars of wood separating the outer edges of the headboard before laying claim to my other breast. The sweet agony of his mouth and tongue had my nipples hard and standing at full attention.

Ranger smiled and dug three fingers down in to the jar, "Just wanted to make sure we got their full impression."

He covered my entire breast with strawberry, not just the nipple, but the whole breast! Omigod, it felt wonderful. The warmth of his hand softened the strawberry concoction so it flowed easily over the entire roundness of flesh as he finger-painted one and then tenderly directed his attention to its undecorated twin. I tightened my grip around the narrow pieces of wood and held onto the headboard for dear life.

"Absolutely beautiful," Ranger's voice was so soft it sounded as if it were coming from across the room.

My eyes drifted open and focused on him at he sat at the foot of the bed, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Ready for part two?" He asked.

I barely managed to nod my head.

Gently he spread my legs apart and then bent to kiss each of my bruised knees before positioning himself between them. I watched as he dipped a small amount of the strawberry onto his fingertip.

A quick lift of his eyebrow and then he stuck his finger in my navel and started swirling it around.

"That tickles!" I yelled, not able to keep my body still. "Stop!"

He stopped, but then his finger lazily trailed down to recently waxed, hair-free-area-below the belt-area, stopping right above the 'stop'. My body froze, knowing what I was going to hear.

"Oops." Only he could say that word and cover it in sin.

My entire body disconnected the moment his tongue languished around the outer rim of my navel. Neither he nor I could have done anything that would have stopped the moan that escaped from my mouth as he followed his mistake downward. His tongue stopped at the very edge of my center and then started back up, finishing with one last circle around my navel. My hands released their hold and grabbed the edges of the pillow beneath my head. I bent one of the corners up and shoved it into my mouth to quiet my screams.

"Easy, Babe." The huskiness of his voice told the truth. He was as close as I was to giving in and forgetting this little game, but I knew he wouldn't.

I fought to bring my heartbeat back to normal. I heard his pull in a deep breath. We were definitely at the same hungry place.

I watched as his unsteady fingers began drawing the triangular outline of the area around the narrow strip of dark curls left behind from the Brazilian wax. His eyes closed as he continued to fill in the area with more strawberry. It was almost as if he knew the exact measurements of my body. Any lingering doubts I might have had about his love being real disappeared at that moment.

I was truly his.

His eyes opened and he smiled. "Almost done. Love you, Babe."

I smiled back, "I love you." I closed my mouth and let him seal my lips with strawberry and raised my arms and rolled over.

His hands paused on my shoulders blades before they lovingly traveled down the backside of my body, pressing my form into the sheet.

"All done," Ranger's voice was steady again.

I stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at the colorful marks on the ivory sheet.

"You're right, they're perfect."

He didn't bother to clean the strawberry off of me; we barely made it to the floor before he was inside of me. No wonder Sexual Icing was a best seller!

_After work the next day…_

For once, we left work on the fifth floor at the same time. We rode in silence as the elevator took us to the seventh floor, both of us tired from the short night before. He held the door to the apartment open for me and I started striping off gear as soon as I crossed the threshold.

I stopped when I saw the small plate and note card on the counter.

_These may not be as much fun as the jarred variety,_

_but the mess is a lot less!_

_Love, Ella_

I felt my face blush as I looked at the contents resting on the plate… chocolate covered strawberries.

Ranger's full out laugh rang through the apartment, "Gotta love her, Babe." He grabbed my hand and led me off to the bedroom. I wasn't sure what he had in mind until I looked up.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

Above the bed hung two framed pictures, one of his print and the other of mine.

'_Love you forever, Babe'_ was written under each.


End file.
